More Than Just An Old Book
by Bitter-Sweet Heart-Break
Summary: After moving into their new house, Naminé finds an old diary, and starts having dreams about what she reads and seeing things others say aren't there. Will she and her friends help this spirit pass through, or will everyone say she's mad? LOTS of yaoi/yur
1. A New Kind Of Ghost Story

A/N: Okay, I was meaning to write this as an original book, but then it got deleted so I decided, "the remake should be Kingdom Hearts!" So, this came out. A LOT of yaoi and yuri, warning you now. Ages are changed, only because it would help the plot a bit more.

Summary: After moving into their new house, Naminé Leonhart-Strife finds an old diary, and soon after she reads it, she starts having dreams about what she reads and seeing things others say aren't there. Will she and her friends help this spirit pass through, or will everyone say she's mad? SeifHayn, Soriku, AkuRoku, OletteFuu, NamOC, Cleon many more.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this chapter, nor do I own the places.

More Than Just An Old Book

Chapter 1: A New Kind Of Ghost Story

For centuries, people believed that spirits with unfinished business linger on earth, doomed to haunt the living for all eternity. There have been many ghost stories, from "Casper" to "A Christmas Carol" to the Salem Witch Haunting, and everything in between. But this is a new kind of ghost story, a different kind of ghost story, a very unexpected ghost story.

This story began on September fifth, the Friday before the first day of the new school year at Twilight High. The Strife-Leonhart family had just moved. They didn't move very far. They used to live on one of Destiny Islands, but now they lived on the mainland, more commonly known as Twilight Town. Their house was decades old, built in 1965 by a young couple, the wife pregnant with their first of what would be four children. But we'll get back to that family in a bit. Let's focus on the one in 2007.

Driving was a local construction worker, Squall Leonhart-Strife, mainly known as Leon. Next to him was his husband of twelve years, going on thirteen in a week, Cloud Leonhart-Strife, the Phys. Ed. teacher at Twilight High. In the back seat were their three adopted children, Axel, Olette, and Naminé.

On the right side was their oldest child and only son, Axel. Axel was currently seventeen, and was five years old when the couple had adopted him, a year after their wedding. His bright red hair seemed to defy gravity, but then again, most people nowadays had gravity-defying hair with the miracle of hair gel available, and he had dazzling emerald eyes.

He was cocky, conceited, and what most people call annoying. Ever since a young age, he loved fire. That, of course, scared his sisters and parents into thinking he'd burn the house(s) down. He also had this annoying habit of making his friends bug Olette's friends, but he never allowed them to bug Roxas – that was his job. And he was doing his job right now, or at least trying to.

Olette, fifteen years old, age three when she was adopted, also had bright green eyes, but she had brunette hair that she wore in mid-length pigtails, with hair sticking out of them. She dressed pretty punk, like her best friends, Hayner, Pence, and Roxas. She was also very sweet, generous, and smart, and acted like the only responsible person in her group.

Currently, she was in the middle seat of the car, trying to talk on her cell phone in a chat room with her friends. She wasn't really able to, because Axel kept trying to grab it out of her hands, asking, "Is that Roxas? Is that Roxas?" Unfortunately, with her attempts to get away from Axel, she hadn't realized she kept hitting into the youngest of the siblings.

Naminé, although adopted also, could pass as Cloud's real daughter. She had the same bright blonde hair, which she kept straight down, and beautiful blue eyes, which almost always showed a sense of love, care, and peace. She was a very kind and quiet girl, the kind who loved show tunes and Disney movies. She was two years old when she was adopted, and currently fourteen.

She had a lot of emotion, stress, and energy bottled up inside her, but she wasn't the kind of girl to express it. Instead, she just drew. As an artist, she also paid a lot of attention to detail and noticed things others didn't. Her friends were a very odd but close group – an energetic Sora, a beautiful and brave Kairi, an athletic heartthrob Tidus, the fun guy everyone knew Wakka, the overprotective but fun Riku, and the annoying Selphie.

Not one of those people were straight, but then again, no one Namine really knew was. Her parents of course, were together; Axel had a "thing" for Roxas and, as much as she wouldn't say it out loud, she thought Roxas had a secret "thing" back. All of her friends had formed couples, except her. Naminé knew Olette and her friend were crushing on Fuu and Rai, but were afraid of letting it be known because Seifer and Hayner "hated" each other. Naminé almost giggled at the thought. Sure, she'd seen them fight, but she had a feeling their was more attraction and lust than actual hate. Naminé also knew that a number of Axel's friends were couples.

Naminé didn't mind all of this. She was bisexual herself, and therefore felt totally fine with all of them. The only couple she had a problem with was Selphie and Kairi. Naminé didn't even recall when it happened. And she was pissed off to the extreme. Before that, Selphie didn't annoy her at all. After she asked Kairi out, the hate began. Kairi was **her** best friend! She knew Kairi longer, better, and had loved her longer. Who was Selphie to just come around and steal the love of her life? True, Naminé had never told Kairi of those feelings, and she certainly couldn't tell her now. But, like she'd always done, she was going to just grin and bear it.

"We're here! Go claim your rooms and then help us with the bags," Cloud said. Naminé heard the door slam shut, and knew that her siblings had just run to get the best rooms. It took her a while before processing, though, and when she got into the house she noticed that there were two floors and an attic. The first floor was the den, kitchen, bathroom, and dining room. On the second floor were a master bedroom, a master bathroom, and two other bedrooms with their own bathroom. She also noticed that Axel and Olette had claimed those rooms.

"Dad, where's my room?" she asked. That was what the kids called Cloud.

"Oh, well Ax and Ollie took the two down here. The third one is in the attic. You get there by pulling that switch." He pulled a switch on the wall, and down came a small staircase leading into the roof.

"Oh," she faked a smile. "Okay," and she climbed into her new bedroom, only to find it all clean, furnished with beautiful oak wood and a comfy bed covered in lavender sheets and pillowcases, with a number of stuffed dogs, fish, bears, and kittens. "Maybe I lucked out after all," she whispered to herself. She started walking towards the bed when she stepped on a loose floorboard. She knelt to pull it open and noticed there was a small, leather book in it. "_My Journal_," it said in fancy gold letters.

"Looks like the past owners left something of importance. Oh well, finders keepers." She was just about to open it and read it when she heard Leon call to her.

"Naminé, come down here and help us unpack. You're part of this family, too!"

"Coming, Papa!" Naminé threw the journal onto her bed and ran down to help her family. She hadn't noticed the sudden chill in the air.


	2. The Dreams Begin

Author's note: Okay here's chapter 2

Author's note: Okay here's chapter 2. Um, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think at the end, okay? _And the italics are __Naminé__'s dream._

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this chapter, (except Vera) nor do I own the places.

More Than Just An Old Book

Chapter 2: The Dreams Begin

Hours of unpacking later, Naminé dropped on her bed, out of energy. She, along with her two parents and siblings, had managed to unpack nearly everything they had. The only filled boxes downstairs held the winter clothing, Christmas decorations, and the fancy china.

It was 11:30 PM and past the time that the family would usually be asleep. Naminé felt bad for the rest of the family: their beds were bare, and had to move all the furniture into their bedrooms. Apparently Naminé had the only room with furniture included, so while all the rest were putting away their clothes, making their beds, and getting comfortable, Naminé was already finished and could get a good night's sleep.

She closed her eyes and turned onto her side. It was then that she started feeling something poke into her side. She grabbed the object of her discomfort, and realized it was the journal she'd found earlier. So she flipped open to a random page and read from the middle of the page.

It said, "We went to the beach, and Yuna refused to go in the water. Rikki isn't like that, thank goodness! She and I had a water fight. She looked so good in her new yellow bikini. She never took her hair out of her usual style but she did put in a yellow bandanna. She's so beautiful, yet she isn't conceited. It's amazing – no, she's amazing."

"Oh...kay..." Naminé muttered, and put the journal on the night table, next to her alarm clock. It wasn't long after that, still in her clothes and dirty from moving in, when Naminé fell asleep.

* * *

_It was a sunny summer day. Naminé recognized the setting – the beach on one of Destiny Islands. It was the same one where she and her friends always hung out. She heard two teenagers giggling. _

_The scene zoomed in and she saw a beautiful brunette with short hair and different colored eyes__ relaxing on a beach towel, laying on her stomach and reading a magazine. She had on a dark blue one-piece swimsuit that had a white lining. Naminé peeked at the article. It was something about the heartthrobs in the movie premiering early next spring. _

"Yunie!" _she __heard someone yell from behind her. She turned around and saw two girls rushing towards her. She put her hands in front of her face and hoped the girls didn't smash into her. But, surprisingly, they ran right through her, like she wasn't even there. When she realized that she was rather nonexistent in this weird dream of hers, she took time to study the other girls._

_The one who had called to the brunette had long, dirty blonde hair, some of it in braids, held together with beads, and the rest just flowing, and a yellow bandanna in her hair. She had emerald-green eyes and a beautiful smile. She wore a yellow bikini, with ties keeping her top together and her bottoms up. __**(1)**__ She was very beautiful and sexy, and although Naminé didn't believe in the expression "falling for your dream girl," she did start to think of this girl in a way she'd only thought of a few others. Naminé also felt like she had seen or at least imagined this girl somewhere before._

"Yu, are ya comin' inta da water? It's real refreshin'!" _**(2)**__ Naminé turned to look at the girl who'd just spoke. She had brunette hair, like the one on the towel, but hers was long, with red streaks, and her hair flowed too, although wet from being in the water. Her eyes were a hazel, and she too, had a beautiful smile. Her bathing suit, a lavender two piece, looked heavy from the water. Her stomach was small and she had long legs just like the other two, but Naminé couldn't help but notice that her breasts were less developed than the others', which resulted in Naminé's conclusion she was younger than them. This girl looked around her age, actually – about 14. She too was very beautiful, but didn't seem the least bit familiar to her._

"Nah," _the girl on the towel said, smirking._ "I like it here. You two go, have your _**fun**__!" Her smirk grew. The other brunette blushed at that, but the blonde just giggled and pulled her towards the ocean. The towel girl laughed and said to herself, _"Those two are the cutest!"_ before going back to her magazine. Naminé decided that was boring, so she followed the other two girls. They were splashing water at each other. Naminé watched as they went from that, to diving into the waves, to eventually laying down on the boardwalk._

_The two girls were still giggling as they lay there, less than a centimeter away from each other. When they finally calmed down, the blonde spoke._ "Vivi?"

"Yeah, Rikki?"_ the brunette replied_

"What are you thinking about?"

"What about you?"

"I asked you first."

"On 3?"

"Okay. 1..."

"2..."

"3!" _they said in unison. _"I'm thinking about how nice it is, just laying here."**(3) **_Naminé giggled when she heard them both say the same thing. She felt a little guilty, though, because she saw all of this and they didn't even know she was there. But then again, it was **her** dream. _

_Just as Naminé did, the two girls laughed at the other's response. The brunette moved closer until she had her arms around the blonde's stomach and her head resting on her chest. The blonde, in response, put her arms around the brunette's shoulders. The brunette looked up at her, and Naminé instantly recognized the look in the girls' eyes. It was the same as the one she always saw Kairi and Selphie give each other – a loving, longing look._

_She wasn't sure who started moving first, but soon the girls were getting closer and closer, until their lips met in a soft, caring kiss._

* * *

Naminé woke up in a sweat. Her room had become abnormally cold, and she didn't know why.

Naminé had dreams of girls kissing and ... so on, but never before had there been any sort of backstory. It was usually just a bunch of lust.

"That was certainly ... different," she mumbled, and wiped some sweat off her forehead. She looked on her clock. It was 1:38AM.

"Ugh," she groaned, and lay back down. She got under the covers, pulled them up as far as they could go, and fell back asleep, into a normal dreamland where gumdrop people were dancing around in the Candy Cane Forest.

* * *

**Author's Notes: First, I hope you enjoy. That dream scene was the first ever Yuri I have ever written. Now for the numbers. I find this easier than writing long A/N's in the middle of the story, most of which you probably don't care about.**

**(1): This is very similar to Rikku's outfit in FFX2, and exactly how she looks, I think... except her bandanna thing is usually blue.**

**(2): I'm sorry, I love accents like that and I couldn't help but make my OC have it.**

**(3) I'm sorry this scene was so cheesy, but please don't let that stop you from reviewing!**

**If there are any questions regarding this, feel free to ask. And again, please tell me what you think. **


End file.
